You are indescribable
by robintim
Summary: Beca is dragged to Barden, by Jason. She never expected to actually hit it with off someone so beautiful. So cheerful. So gorgeous. She's undescribable...
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, school. She never really wanted this. She doesn't really care about what he says. She was doing this for her mom.

"Why am I even doing this," the brunette argued to the older man. "It's for your own good, I want to make sure you get your education before you risk your youth for what, being a DJ," the professor trying to reason with the rebel, but that wasn't enough.

"But music is the only thing that makes me happy it's the only thing that I think of myself as job."

"Bec, it's not a job, it's a hobby," the old man commented. "Look Becs, you are going to Barden no matter what."

"Why even have this conversation with you," she mumbled. Beca being the rebel that she is yelled, "Just get out." "You're still going," he stated having one last look at his daughter and left.

This was supposed to be her last week with her dad and leave to LA. I guess that wasn't happening. Her dad, Professor Jason Mitchell, was determined that he would get her into college.

After reaching Barden, she put all her bags in her apartment. She started fixing her place.

Beca began to set up her equipment, but was disturbed by a certain professor.

"Hey kiddo how's it here in Barden?" he asked. "Has it been fun so far?" the old man continued.

"Look, dad, please stop visiting me," Beca complained.

"Okay, but I better see you out there in the activities fair."

"You said I had to be in college, we never agreed for me to actually participate," still trying to calm herself by focusing on her equipment.

"No, we did, you just tried really hard to ignore me," recalling the past conversation.

"Fine I'll go, just leave," she said. Closing her laptop, she grabbed her keys and left.

The brunette actually attempted to look around. She found a "DJ" booth, but to her surprise it was actually a "deaf Jews" booth.

While looking for other booths, something caught her. It was something red, and blue. It was pleasure to her eyes. She was indescribable. Beca was speechless. All she could do was watch her. Although without even noticing, she unconsciously walked towards her. She was going to regret this later.

The beautiful unknown redhead reached out, "Hello, would you consider joining our acapella group?"

Hearing her voice was even better. She finally realized that she was staring and said, "Sorry I don't sing"

Beca didn't notice, but there was actually a girl next to the redhead, a blonde. The brunette didn't really acknowledge the other blonde, but it looked like she didn't like Beca. "It was really nice meeting you guys," the brunette said and walked away, still mesmerized at the red face.

"I should've asked her name," she mumbled.

Thankfully Beca found more of her equipment at her door. She missed her mom. The only reason Beca got into music was her.

Jason got jealous of her. It was unnecessary, it was his fault. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have gotten in that accident. Why did he survive? God why couldn't have saved mom instead. She had plenty of money for us to live on our own. I couldn't do anything about it. "I was a kid."

After remembering all of that, who would've thought that the badass Beca Katherine Mitchell would be crying?

Beca went to the gym and had her one hour jog. She had her mixes on her Ipod, and listened to Titanium- David Guetta.

After that she went towards the showers. Not much happened today, except getting lost a few times. But she found her way, eventually.

Unsurprisingly she got titanium stuck in her by the time she got to the showers.

The thing is she wasn't expecting was other people.

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim-_

The brunette was suddenly cut off by the most cheerful creeper ever. The red head.

"So you can sing," little red stated.

"Dude!" Beca was still trying to cover herself.

"You _have_ to audition for the Bellas."

"Oh god, I can't concentrate until you cover your junk," she didn't mind that view but she knows she wouldn't stop herself.

"You were singing Titanium right?"

"You know David Gruetta?" the brunette glancing a little further down than she actually should.

"Of course," the little red closer, minimizing the little space they already had. "That song is my jam, my _Lady jam,"_ the red head winking her flirtatious wink. "Will you sing it for me?" she asked.

"I would, but I don't think it would stop just at that," Beca said, returning to her badass self.

"Let's see where this goes then," she raised her hands higher, and pulled the brunette closer by the shoulder .

"Wait a second, we haven't even introduced ourselves, Beca," Beca held out her hand trying to distance them.

"You know, you have the worst timing, Chloe," she just went along with it and pushed Beca's hand. She then pulled the brunette's neck and said, "Now sing it to me."

"Well, if you say it like that, anytime," Beca agreed and grabbed Chloe's waist.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

It just ended like that. The whole scene started to tense up. They got closer. Their breathing became heavier. Both of their hands beginning to explore each other.

Something triggered for them to go further. That something was a someone.

DJ started with the red head's mumbled under Red's skin and pulled the curtain to close it.

Chloe moaned at the suddenly friction on her center. She had plenty of experiences with sex in the shower, but it has never been this exciting.

"Chloe don't you think you're getting a little too hot for this early in the session," the brunette said, leaving bruises on the red head's neck but easing it with her right after with her tongue.

"I don't think we can finish in this position," Chloe was trying to keep quiet; remembering someone else was in the shower room.

"So, whose place are we going to?" Beca asked, having her tongue on Chloe's.

"I guess yours, because Aubrey's still at my place."

"Who, the blonde that looked at me weird?" she questioned little red, ending half of their session there.

"Yeah, I know she left a bad impression on you, but let her off the hook this time, please," she bit her lip hoping to agree.

"Sure, only because you're cute and I only looked at you at that time," Beca said putting on her robe and gave Chloe's.

"I just remembered we can't go to my place right now, it's impossible to get you in a comfortable position in there, my apartments a mess, sorry babe," the brunette ran fingers through the red head's hair and looked at her in the eye.

"It's okay, maybe next time," even though she said that, she didn't want it to end just like that. She would be sexually frustrated, and nobody likes that. Oh well, after auditions.

Both of them got out of the shower with a few bruises on their necks and legs, but it was worth it. They got to their cars, and the Chloe asked, "So I will see you at auditions, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Beca said, with a smirk. She kissed red's forehead and they drove to their own apartments.

"I guess today turned out to be a pretty fun day," Beca mumble to herself and flopped onto her bed.

She turned towards her laptop and skyped her best friend, Stacie.

"Hey short stack, what are you doing so early in the night?"

"Nothing, I just got myself a lady friend, where were you today?"

"Oh, I was walking around, you know the usually."

"Was it girl or guy?"

"Both."

"Damn on the first day of unpacking too."

"Look who's talking, you got a bitch too."

"Hey! She's not a bitch. Chloe's different," Beca took a step back surprised by her own answer.

"I'm guessing you're the top in this relationship then, well got to go."

"Wait you are auditioning too, right?" the brunette not wanting to be alone tomorrow.

"Yeah, don't worry you little butt."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9 am, and was too early for Beca's standards. She couldn't wait to see Chloe, so instead she fell back to sleep and dreamed about her.

Imagine a red head, naked calling out to you, while singing her lady jam to you. Nothing is hotter than that. Unless, you're one of those straight guys that are fags, that's your preference.

When the brunette woke up, it was actually 12. She rushed to take shower. Put some random clothes on, and tied the front part of her still wet hair. Why did auditions have to be so early?

When she got closer to the building, she started walking thinking of a song to use. Beca already knew that they already started auditions, but was still trying to keep her promise. What song can I use?

Beca then, opened the door at the back of the building, seeing that Fat Amy ending her audition. She used her semi beatbox.

She saw that the red head was a little distraught finding out that there was no one else auditioning. It was so cute. That was when the badass DJ Mitchell saved the little red's feels.

Beca went towards the center the stage and said, "Sorry, I didn't know we had to practice that song."

That was when Chloe started to squirm in her seat. She couldn't hold back her excitement. "Oh its fine, sing anything you want." Red glanced towards her best friend finding Aubrey disappointed that she came.

The brunette slowly grabbed the cup in front of her lady friend and asked, "Can I use this?"

Chloe still waiting for her lady's performance said, "Sure, help yourself."

Beca sat down awkwardly on the stage and began to do a beat with the cup. It was slow at first, but when she got the tempo, she began to sing.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round __  
__Two bottle whiskey for the way __  
__And I sure would like some sweet company __  
__And I'm leaving tomorrow what-do-ya say? ___

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone __  
__You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone __  
__You're gonna miss me by my hair __  
__You're gonna miss me everywhere, Oh __  
__You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_

With that ending her auditions. Chloe grinned giving the brunette secret winks as well. Aubrey being the captain had the final decision. Apparently Beca was too "alternative" for the group.

Everyone left leaving the two lady lumps alone. "Aubrey is considering your audition," the red head got closer to Beca.

"Is that so? Then I better keep it up, if I want to spend more time with you," Beca got up and sat on the edge of the stage, leaving Chloe the need of assistance down at the bottom.

"Need any help little red?" the brunette asked.

"Shush, just because I don't have upper body strength does not mean I cannot get on this stage," the red head then walked around all the way to the stair, and back to Beca. She amused the brunette.

Beca did the DoubleDoor movies one through two clap, the slow one.

"Hey, at least I got on the stage," before finishing that sentence Chloe straddled Beca.

"You're right, and I should give you a reward for that," the DJ then brushed the little red's cheek. Chloe was actually happy letting her do just that. The brunette made Chloe happy in almost everything she did, so far.

"There you are! What the hell. We have to get ready, come one!" Aubrey looked pissed.

"Hey blonde." The brunette greeted with a half ass salute.

Surprisingly Chloe didn't move one bit. The only thing she did was move closer. "Babe, I think you have to go," Beca said trying to stop Red. The DJ got concerned, because Chloe wouldn't let go. They stared at each other, not even bothering to glance at Aubrey. The couple eyed each other, smirking at nothing.

Chloe finally stopped the non-physical sex, and left with a small kiss on the lips. She knew if she did it a second longer, they wouldn't let go of each other.

"See you later?" Chloe asked hoping they would.

"Sure, I'll text you my address," the DJ said pulling the red head to give another kiss, "Bye."

Right after the captains left the building, Beca called Stacie.

"Hey Beca, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I saw your audition."

"I saw you too. Was the co-captain your lady friend?"

"Yup," Beca decided it was time to go home, and walked.

"You're starting to have better taste. Though there's one thing I need to ask you."

"What's that?" Beca asked unsure that it was safe with the history of Stacie and questions

"Oh no it's nothing bad, it's just how are you going to get past the blonde. I heard Aubrey is overprotective over Chloe."

"Thanks for the heads up, but wait how did you know?" the DJ asked finally at the door to her apartment.

"Well I met some other people there, and said that the captains for the Bellas were pretty hot. I got interested and asked questions," Stacie said leaving the DJ thinking. Beca didn't know Chloe that much. It was kind of a flirtationship, without the friend part. "Hey Stacie, I'll see you later right?" the DJ said open her unlocked door.

"Yeah kid, sure," the tall woman said ending the call.

She wants to be with little red. Beca saw something different from her. It was something that no one else had, a really smile.

Most of the people she's met always had a fake personality. They always showed that 'cool guy' face. Ever since people found out about her music, they would always throw themselves at her. The 'others' would just try to get connections, but that would never happen. Beca would just push them away. It was easier.

That was the only way to defend herself, pushing others away.

It was time for the 'super-secret Bella ceremony'. Aubrey gave Chloe the job of picking everyone up. I'm pretty sure it was fun for all of the recruits with bags covering their face. The red head left the others blind in the auditorium, and drove towards the DJ's apartment.

Chloe was surprised; it was actually pretty close to her place. Little red texted Beca, "hey I'm coming up, what number are you?"

The red head jumped by the surprise of how the response came so fast. Was Beca actually waiting for her? That's impossible. She read her message, "Hey you, I'm in apt. 27. See you."

As the red head walked towards the elevator, she daydreamed. Little red imagined Beca having her first date, waiting in front of the door. It was just like that, but through text. "She is so unexpectedly innocent," Chloe thought.

Once she reached the front the door, the red head fixed herself. Red brushed her hair, pulled down her shirt, and adjusted her bra. She rang the bell.

Somehow Chloe was nervous. It's not like it's a date or anything, right?

The door opened, showing a short adorable girl. "Sup, so are you going to put on the bag now or later?" the shorter girl questioned.

Red just chuckled at that statement, finding herself wrapping her arms around the DJ, "maybe when Aubrey starts calling."

Both of them walked back into the apartment, slamming the door and headed towards the couch.

It was the first time Beca had a guest besides her dad. It felt different, being with someone else in the house.

"Chloe around what time do we have to be there?" the brunette asked while Chloe struggled to straddle her from the bottom pushing Beca up.

Finally making it to the DJ's lap Red said, "nine o clock, why? Please don't tell me you're going to rush it, we already went halfway last time."

"No it's not that. I just don't want Aubrey getting mad before we even start practicing," Beca said under her breath kissing Chloe's neck, licking her ear, and caressing her tits.

While Beca continued the intense activity, Chloe started taking off both of their shirts, and threw them across the room. "Red, are you sure you're not the one that's rushing? We have plenty of-," she was cut off by Chloe's lip.

She grabbed the back of Beca's bra strap and unhooked it. She was actually bigger than she thought. I know it sounds like a girls with a dick, but this was different. Her bra was smaller than her actual size; it was just holding her tits from showing it even more with kinds her kinds of shirts. She showed at lot of cleavage, plenty.

She licked Beca on the side and she whimpered. "Babe, was that you?" she questioned the DJ. It was unexpected. To hear the DJ whimper like that was pretty hot.

Chloe couldn't hold back now, she had to finish, but that would mean that they would be late for the ceremony.

"We have to make this quick before," Beca couldn't finish her sentence, because when she saw the clock, she found herself on top of Chloe, and devoured her.

Red noticed brunette speeding the pace, and looked towards the thing she looked at, it was a clock.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me it was already 8:50!?" little red said with sexual frustration in her voice. She couldn't breathe, with her lady friend busy.

"Well you said not to go halfway, so I'm speeding things up," Beca mumbled, still busy with Chloe's.

"It feels good and all, but we got to go now. Do want to get Aubrey pissed, and miss the party?" red asked seriously but with the sexiest face.

"No, but. Fine, we're going to finish this later, right?" the Brunette asked leaving with one last kiss and grabbed their shirts.

"Yeah we'll have plenty of smooching time at the party, so I'm good until we come back here."

They left the house, fully clothed, checking each other before entering the auditorium. Chloe put the bag over Beca's head and made sure she could breathe, "Can you breathe?"

"Not really, I ran. But it's okay," Beca said not letting go of her lady friends hand.

"Don't worry babe, you're not going to trip," Chloe reassured ushering the brunette to the line of women. "No it's not that, I just wanted to hold your hand," Beca thought to herself. She was in kindergarten all over again.

Once Aubrey announced the women's vocal range in the group, then they began to recite the oath.

'_I, sing you name, promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities Bella woman. And I solemnly swear to never have sexual relationship with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves'_

Beca was confused in what to do. Everyone just started to walk in one direction, so she went along with it.

Later on, she found the group moving towards outdoor stage. The brunette could see all the acappella groups. You don't see that very often. "Welcome to the a-ca-initiation night," Aubrey gestured to the crowd in front of them.

Beca stood there, like a loner, trying to stay alert. She knows that Chloe would pounce her anytime she was off guard.

Then the DJ heard a familiar voice. It was a male. She knew she heard it before. The brunette just couldn't point out who.

"Becaw!" the movie addict gestured. It was Jesse!

"What are you doing here short stack. I thought you said you were going to L.A. after high school," the man questioned.

"Should I ask you the same? What are you doing here in Barden? I thought you were going to intern one those movie directors," Beca surprised to see his childhood friend.

They promised each other that they would fulfill their dream jobs. They also agreed to never have a relationship, because if they were to ever break up who would they talk to about their feelings. It would just be awkward.

This was one place that she never expected to see him in. "Don't tell me you're a Treble," she gasped finding that they would compete with each other, "Oh my gosh. Jesse Swanson you have officially became a musical nerd. Congratulations!"

"Look who's talking. You joined the Bellas, so congrats to you too," Jesse wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Wow, Jesse you're pretty drunk right now aren't you?" Beca said trying to see if he was. She then lightly pushed the movie nerd. "And I come right back," he gestured to himself. "Can I please get you a drink? I need you to get to my level," Jesse said and walked a bit too tipsy.

A few feet away a certain blonde named Aubrey was watching afar. While she watched the alto and Treble socialize, she saw Beca have a 'toner'. "I want that alto to break that oath right now, so she can leave this group already," Aubrey thought to herself.

On other side of the row Chloe talking to some friends in her classes last year, while unconsciously glanced at the DJ every now and then.

One of her friends finally noticed that little red was off on her own world. It took her a couple of seconds, but when she got who she was staring at, the friend whispered to the others and pointed at Beca.

"So having fun on planet Beca?" her friend asked, trying to get the red head's attention again.

"Oh yeah, hold on a second I'll be right back," Chloe said leaving the group and walked towards Beca.

**So guys, sorry for wait. There are a lot of things happening at home right now, but thanks for reading. Please review and follow. Hopefully you guys can give me some ideas in where this story should head to. –robin_tim (kris)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe got closer and closer, eyeing the brunette. "Having fun so far?" she asked Beca.

"Sure, if you consider being alone, and too conscious of you jumping me at any time. Sure, so much fun!" the brunette said reaching out to the red head's hips.

"I saw you with that Treblemaker, who is he?" Chloe asked, actually jealous of a guy. Chloe's has been in many relationships with guys and girls, but she's never been jealous of a guy that she doesn't know anything about.

"Chloe Beale, are jealous of a guy? You know, you're pretty lucky no one has never seen me naked, nor has anyone ever left hickeys on my thigh," the brunette said reassuring Chloe leaving kisses on her very revealing chest, "you know the guy you saw with me, yeah his name is Jesse. He's a really good childhood friend. Hopefully you two will meet and be really good friends too."

"I'm sorry. I've never been jealous, so this is new thing for me," Red said placing her hands on the DJ's neck and pulled her closer, "Anyways, remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, why did I need this again?" Beca asked, whipping out an ipod out of her pocket.

"Well you see Timmy doesn't have any decent songs on his laptop. So I wanted to steal his laptop, and use my dock and your ipod instead," Chloe whispered grabbing the brunette's hand and dragged her towards the front.

Beca tried sneaking past the taller brunette, but she couldn't. Stacie found her anyways.

"Hey shorty, why didn't you tell you were already here? I was about to call you, but okay that's fine too. Just leave me alone innocent with perverted guys, and you can just have fun with your lady friend," Stacie complained as she strutted towards the couple, pointing at Chloe.

"Sorry, I kind of got a little busy," Beca gestured to Chloe. The brunette completely forgot they were still holding hands, so Stacie couldn't hold back and busted out laughing, "So it seems. Who would've thought the badass I saw 2 months ago would be in a relationship already." "Anyways, where are you guys headed?"

Red spoke out, surprising Beca, "Well you see I thought we could switch Tim's music with Beca's."

"Finally, I thought no one would. As expected from the 'Great DJ AK47'," Stacie said, bowing to the tiny brunette.

All of a sudden you could hear giggling from the back. "Why are you giggling?" Beca said. "AK47? Where did this name even come from?" Chloe busted laughing.

"Don't ask just. I'll introduce you two. Chloe, best friend. Stacie, girlfriend," the shorter woman said, wanting to change the subject again.

Both parties introduced themselves, and the conversations went on from that. Though, eventually Red got to anxious, and started whispering to Beca, "Babe, come on lets go. I can't wait any longer, play my lady jam for me," she said reaching down on the DJ's ass, pulling her closer.

"Okay, fine. Let me just say bye to Stacie first," Beca said pulling on Chloe's hand and let go. Then she walked towards growing group of guys.

"Hey, brunette, me and Chlo are gonna go switch it now," Beca yelled.

"I'm guessing you won't be coming back because of her?" the taller woman asked already knowing the answer.

"No. Sadly I give up to her immediately after she asks anything. By the way, don't go to my place tonight. I don't want anyone coming in on us, with you and your friend," the DJ said chastising Stacie, "you know, you can't just take advantage of me giving you that key."

"Well I thought you were at her place." The taller brunette said, standing up to get closer.

"Right, like I'm gonna risk my life getting caught by Aubrey having sex with Chloe. You're pretty funny," Beca laughed in her breathe, leaving the woman there and headed towards Chloe.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Red asked wondering what took so long just to say bye.

Beca had to think of words to summarize their conversation then she finally said, "Sex, we talked about sex."

"Well isn't that a pleasant subject to talked about around a group of guys," Chloe said still wondering what the whole conversation was. Red just tried to forget about it, and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Yeah, it was. Wait, no that's not what I meant, told her that I'm gonna use the apartment tonight," she explained squeezing Red's hand to see how she would react. Little red squeezed back reassuring the brunette.

Once they reached the front where the laptop was, little red snatched it and took it to the back where no one ever looks, a bush.

Chloe came back; you could see her running with headphones, and the DJ's laptop.

"Wait, babe when did you get this? And how did you get this out of the house?" Beca somewhat chastised the red head.

"I have my sneaky ways," Chloe grinned and handed over the items.

"Remind me to never keep anything from your stuff."

Out of nowhere you can hear Tim yelling about his things gone. Everyone started complaining hearing there wasn't going to be any music.

Unexpectedly there was music. Good music. No one knew where it came from, so everyone tried finding the source. To their surprise it was the short brunette.

Beca sat on the edge of the stage again with both of her babies, laptop and Chloe. The brunette had her headphones on and was jamming out on her own. You could see the DJ moving her head to the music. She didn't care about the people just watching, but when she finally looked up everyone was dancing and enjoying their time.

It was an amazing sight. Most of the guys were jumping, girls were grinding others. The song was so broad but at the same time really fun.

Beca was enjoying that moment. Sure she's played her music in other places, but when people you see people jamming out to your own song she couldn't do anything other than smile at them.

Someone stopped that moment, Chloe. She did it.

"Babe, did you already forget?" Red asked hugging the brunette from behind.

"Of course not, just let me set up a playlist," Beca said. After setting her stuff down, she turned to Chloe. Both of them automatically wrapped their arms around each other.

"You really wanna show me off don't you?" the DJ whispered, biting Red's ear. Chloe moaned at the sudden touch, she didn't know how else to react.

"Sure, why not, let's put it that way," little red fired back. Chloe pushed Beca back to the chair she previously sat in and straddled her. Once they got comfortable, Beca did the first move and took the red head's neck, leaving small bruises here and there.

Since the DJ's table was in the shadows, Beca could do more. More than what the other guys are doing. Most of the guys in the 'party' just want to get laid. They know that everyone's gonna get drunk, so why stop there?

In Beca's case, she doesn't have to do all that work. All she has to do is just be sneaky about it.

"Beca I don't think I can last any longer, I wanna go all the way. Can't we just go your place already?" Red said so frustrated, not taking, no for an answer.

"Babe, are you giving up already? I thought you had more experience than me," the brunette said trying to intimidate her lady. But that didn't work, Chloe was done going halfway. She needed Beca.

"Beca, I need you now. I need you touching me," red said, not hesitating a single move. She quickly grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled towards her.

Beca wasn't able to react. All she could do was gaze at the woman in front of her. She then realized, she was unconsciously having sloppy sex. It was so bad Chloe questioned the smaller girl, "Are you sure you've had sex with other girls, because that was not even close to what I had thought it was going to be."

"Sorry, it's just that second ago you were hot and all," Beca said realizing what she just said. "Ew I sound like my ex," Beca said remembering her first boyfriend.

"Do you wanna just go now?" little red asked putting her shirt back. Still straddled on to Beca, Chloe kissed her lady one last time and gave her her shirt.

"Yeah, let me just pack my stuff and we could just get going."

Once Beca got all her things packed, the couple drove to the parking lot of the DJ's apartment. The drive there was awkward. No one talked, yet they both wanted to say something.

The couple had so many questions, about each other. Beca and Chloe both knew they weren't official so this relationship is okay, right? They only met each other a couple of days ago, and they already flirtationship.

Chloe being herself, needed to talk about it, or else she would just die. Finally deciding, she asked, "How many relationships have you had before? Not including me. Wait does _this_ count as a relationship?"

"Woah there, slow down a little bit," Beca said parking at their destination. The brunette needed to process all of what she said. Chloe said it so fast.

"First off, no I have never been in a relationship. Sure, I've had drinks and did one-night stands, but I don't to think about it much." The brunette gestured to get out. She locked the car and lead Chloe inside the building. "Unless you want me to count this as one of those, we could just cut it off right here and I'll just drop you off," Beca sad with tired like voice.

"What are you talking about? No! I just wanted to ask about Jesse and that Stacie chick," Red spoke grabbing Beca's hand, stopping her from unlocking the door.

The DJ grabbed Red's hand saying, "So basically you want to know more about me." Chloe just nodded, still not letting go. Beca struggled, but managed to unlock and open the door. Having a lady friend and a dock in both hands is difficult challenge, for a person that's 5'2.

"Let me just set these things back down in the other room, and I'll get us something to drink. Is that okay?" Beca said, making sure to be careful with Chloe's fragile emotional state. "Mhmmm," Red answered, trying to find a seat in the living room.

Once Beca put back the stuff that Red "stole", she went to the living room. The brunette was shocked, finding little red laughing.

She remembered Chloe's natural personality isn't being sad at all. It's the exact opposite of her. Beca was gonna have to tell her one day, and that might be right now.

The brunette walked to the kitchen and asked, "Chlo, did you want anything to drink? All I have is coffee, beer, milk, and orange juice."

"I guess I'll have some coffee. I already had enough beer at the party," Chloe said, and headed towards the kitchen counter. Red sat and asked, "What should I start asking?"

"Well that's on you, what do you feel comfortable telling me. Seeing that we've only known each other for less than a week," Beca answered.

"I'm not sure I want to know anything. I feel scared not knowing at the same time," Chloe said looking down at her drink.

"if it makes you feel better, I'm scared too," the brunette said holding Chloe's hand, "I got an idea, let's play true or dare."

**Super late I know….I had no idea on what to write. Most of my writing is on the spot, so I always have to check and revise it. Next update will probably be in 2 weeks I guess.-robin_tim**


End file.
